


First Time For Everything

by cka_kosmicka



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cka_kosmicka/pseuds/cka_kosmicka
Summary: Stan Marsh/Reader SmutAfter pining over a certain raven-haired boy for as long as you can remember, an opportunity arises at one of Bebe's parties.





	First Time For Everything

The smell of alcohol, sweat, and smoke filled Bebe’s house, where another one of her many parties was being held. You and the rest of South Park High’s senior class were thankful Bebe’s parents left town so often, as it meant getting wasted with free alcohol and dancing in the Stevens’ huge house. 

You were sat in between Kenny and Craig on Bebe’s deck, smoking and laughing about old childhood memories. The three of you were wrecked out of your minds, so everything was a lot funnier. Kenny was in the middle of recalling the time he, Kyle, Cartman and Stan TP’d Mrs. Dreibel's house in retaliation for giving them all detention. 

Laughing along with the two boys, you caught sight of the aforementioned raven-haired boy through the glass door. Your laughter died in your throat as you watched Stan and Wendy arguing yet again. Stan looked as if he was about to cry, and Wendy began to angrily scream obscenities at her on again, off again boyfriend. 

“Fuck you, you asshole! We’re done!” she shouted angrily storming off into the crowd. 

Internally, you screamed at Stan for falling back into another attempt at making his and Wendy’s relationship work, as it only ended one way; him drunk and crying and her bad mouthing him to anyone who would listen. As always, you would be the one to console Stan while he cried and dealt with yet another heartbreak at the hands of Wendy. Yet again, you were overcome with the urge to walk right up to Stan, kiss him right in the middle of everyone and proclaim that he didn’t need Wendy when he could have you. Ah, the typical, overused trope of a girl interested in one of her best friends who only has eyes for another girl. You rolled your eyes at the clicheness of it all. 

Catching you in the act of eye fucking Stan, Kenny smirked knowingly at you. “Dude, what the hell are you waiting for? Go drag his ass into a spare room and make him forget all about her,” he said, elbowing you. 

You took a drag of your cigarette and exhaled it into the star filled sky. Not taking your eyes off Stan, you respond, “Because the dumbass is just gonna get back with her tomorrow. I won’t be his rebound.” 

“I’ll bet you ten bucks if Stan walked right up to you and asked to fuck, you wouldn’t even hesitate,” Kenny exclaims. “Your clothes would be off before he could even finish the question, that’s how bad you’ve got it for him.” 

“Shut the fuck up, McCormick. That’s not true!” you protest, but all you receive back is a knowing smirk and a wink. 

“Who cares? You’re wasting your time pining over that asshole, (y/n). Clyde’s been eyeing you all night, I bet you haven’t even noticed because you’re too busy ogling Marsh,” Craig says, his voice now slightly less monotone voice now that the vodka he’d been drinking took effect. 

You roll your eyes and lightly shove Craig. “Clyde just overheard me bragging to Heidi about my head game, and now he thinks that telling me my hair looks nice is gonna get him a free trial.” 

When you and Clyde made eye contact through the glass, he gave you a wink and nodded his head in the direction of one of Bebe’s guest rooms. You gave him a look that said ‘never in a million years’ to which he simply shrugged and wandered off, probably to go bother some other poor girl. 

“Speaking of that, just how good is it?” Kenny asks, giving you a lewd grin. “Care to demonstrate?” 

You shoved Kenny hard enough so he fell off his chair and into the snow. “Fuck off, Ken. I don’t even want to know how many STD’s you have.” 

“I stopped counting,” he replies, making the three of you erupt into loud, drunken laughter. 

Your laughter is interrupted by your phone vibrating. You sighed as you saw it was a text from Kyle, no doubt asking for you to come to Stan’s aid.

‘Stan keeps asking for you, can you please go make sure he’s okay? He’s upstairs, last door on the left.’

“Damn it, I gotta go make sure Stan doesn’t cry so hard he makes himself puke and chokes on it,” you sigh, standing up and making your way to the door. 

“Ten bucks, (y/n)! I meant it!” Kenny yells after you, earning a middle finger from you in response.

Making your way through the crowd, you smiled and said a quick greeting to some of your classmates, but rushed up the stairs to get to Stan as quickly as possible. You approached the room Stan was supposedly in and opened it slowly, praying you weren’t about to walk in on some couple going at it. Instead of two bodies bucking against each other, you were met with the sight of Stan, sprawled out on the bed. You always could tell how drunk he is, and tonight he seemed to be only a little tipsy.

“Hey dude,” you call out, “you okay?” 

“(y/n), hey! You having fun?” he asks, rolling over to make space for you on the bed. 

“Yeah, man. Doesn’t seem like you are though. Was this breakup number 540 or 541? I lost count,” you ask, to which Stan rolls his eyes and puts his head in his hands. 

“Shut up, this is the last time. I meant it; we’re done for good now,” Stan retorts. 

You roll your eyes but refrain from scoffing. “Sure, Stan. Whatever you say.”

“Seriously, (y/n), I don’t want to hear it. I can’t hear another word about Wendy and mine’s relationship right now. I just need to get wasted and forget about it for now, okay?” 

You nod your head in agreement, handing him your tequila bottle and wincing as he took a huge shot. “Yeah Stan, no worries. I’m sick of talking about Wendy anyways,” you say, bitterly. 

Taking no notice of your hostility towards his now ex-girlfriend, he changes the subject. “So, what have I missed tonight?” 

You groan, thinking about Clyde and the lewd faces he was constantly making in your direction “Well, Clyde, has been practically begging me to blow him tonight. I guess he heard me bragging about how good I am at it in Chem class.” 

“Want me to kick his ass?” Stan chuckles, taking another large shot from your bottle, before handing it off to you to do the same. Heat spreads throughout your body as the tequila warms you up and makes you feel even looser. 

“Rip his dick off while you’re at it, maybe he’ll grow a couple more brain cells,” you shoot back, making the both of you laugh. 

A few moments of silence follow after your laughter dies down; the only sounds being the low thumping of the bass from the speakers on the floor below you two. You look up at the ceiling enjoying the calming effect the tequila has on your body. Suddenly, you became aware of how close you and Stan were on the bed. If you leaned over a few inches, you could be kissing him. 

Stan takes the bottle back for another shot, eyeing you. He opens his mouth a few times, appearing as if he was about to say something but stops himself at the last minute. 

“What is it?” you ask, looking at him expectantly. 

Stan just stares at you for another minute, blinking slowly. Finally, he breaks the silence with, “I’ve never uhh...had one before.” 

“Huh? What? You’ve never had what done before?” you asked, confused. 

“A blowjob,” he mumbles, flushing a deep red colour. 

You widen your eyes. Sure, it wasn’t abnormal for teens to not be sexually experienced, but you had assumed that since they had been together for so long, Stan and Wendy had been doing the deed since forever. 

“Really?” you question. 

“Wendy always said it was degrading to women and I was an asshole contributing to the patriarchal system of oppression if I asked her to go down on me,” Stan explains, rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You poor bastard, you don’t know what you’re missing out on,” you tell him, pulling out your phone to check if your mom had texted you.

Another long pause fills the air. You don’t notice Stan’s eyes on you, but he’s staring at you with a curious look on his face.

“You...uhh...you wanna show me?” he blurts out. 

Your head snaps back up, your (e/c) eyes meeting his blue ones. “What!?” 

“I mean, you said I was missing out,” he takes another shot from the bottle, grimacing at the harsh taste. 

“What about Wendy?” you question, still in shock.

“I told you (y/n), Wendy and I are over for good. And now I can’t stop staring at those lips of yours and imagining them wrapped around me,” he says, making your stomach twist in arousal. 

You couldn’t believe your ears. Here you were, drunk and hopelessly infatuated with the raven-haired boy you had befriended all those years ago, staring wide-eyed at him as he asks you to blow him. For his first time. You barely even needed to deliberate this, your drunk mind taking your doubts and throwing them out the window. You’re doing this, finally. 

You give him a coy smile and run your hand up his leg, before letting it come to rest on his upper thigh. You crawl onto his lap, pressing down onto his growing hardness, making his eyes flutter.

Bringing your mouth to his ear, you say softly, “Yeah? You want me to make you forget about Wendy?” finishing your sentence by biting his ear gently and rolling your hips against his, both of you moaning at the friction. 

“Please, (y/n),” Stan begged, before pressing his lips against yours. The taste of tequila was evident through his kiss, and you moaned when you felt his tongue make contact with yours. 

After breaking apart for air, you moved your lips off of his and began to kiss and nip at his neck, searching for his sweet spot. Once you found it, you made sure to leave a mark that would last for days. Stan reached out with shaky hands to clumsily pull your shirt, hands instantly making their way to your bra covered breasts to knead them. Your bra came off soon after, and you sighed breathily as his mouth found it’s way onto your left breast. He began to lightly nip and suck at the hardened peak, loving the moans that escaped your mouth, before repeating the action on the right breast. You decided it was time for Stan’s shirt to come off, and so you ripped it off of him, taking in the sight of his toned stomach from years of playing football. After shimmying out of your jeans, you brought your attention back to Stan. Your lips attached themselves to his chest, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses behind as you made your way down to his belt. Giving him a sly look, you undid the buckle and began to slowly unbutton his blue jeans. 

You decided that you weren’t finished teasing him and began to palm him lightly through his boxers and press feathery kisses around his inner thighs. You knew he wouldn’t last very long as it was his first time, so you wanted to drag this out as much as possible. You smiled wickedly as Stan made frustrated whines and began pumping his hips into the air blindly, fed up with your torturously slow movements. Finally, you’d had enough of riling him up and pulled down his boxers to expose his impressive length. Wasting no more time, you made eye contact with the panting boy and licked a long, wet stripe up from the base of his cock and then swirled your tongue around his tip.

He throws his head back roughly against the headboard and pants, “Oh fuck, (y/n)....that’s...fuck….”

His hips jerk upwards when you take his entire length into your warm mouth, and he lets out a ragged breath when you begin move your tongue around him. He snakes a hand through your hair and grips your roots, slightly bucking his hips up into your mouth. You begin to bob up and down his shaft, hollowing out your cheeks and making sure your (e/c) eyes maintained eye contact with his icy blue ones. You felt your core clench as you see his face contort with sheer pleasure. You continued your ministrations, wrapping your hand around his shaft and stroking in time with your bobbing movements. 

Looking up into his eyes from your prone position, you start to hum lightly around his length, drawing out an unadulterated whine from him.

“Jesus fuck...holy…” he breaths raspily. “That feels so-fuck-”

A string of saliva connects your mouth to his cock as you take your mouth off of his cock to take in a breath, and he stares down at you, mesmerized at the sight. Keeping your hand wrapped around him and stroking up and down, you move your mouth down to his balls, pulling them into your mouth and moving your tongue against them. Stan nearly chokes at the overwhelming sense of pleasure, gripping your hair tighter. 

You can tell he’s close when you feel his balls tighten and his incoherent babbling turns into primitive sounding moans. 

“(y/n)...I’m gonna...fuck...I’m gonna come,” he tells you, not expecting you to keep going. His eyes widen when you simply look up at him with a sultry glint in your eye and quicken the speed of your ministrations. 

Stan lets out a loud, unabashed moan as he comes, filling your mouth. You swallow it all and continue to work your tongue around him, drawing out more and more wanton noises from him. His eyes screw shut and his legs begin to shake at the overstimulation, but lets you continue your ministrations to prolong his orgasm. After a few more moments he tugs at your hair lightly, signaling you to stop. You tuck his softening member back into his boxers before sitting up and glancing at Stan’s relaxed form. 

“Wow,” was all Stan could manage, staring back at you with a peaceful look on his face.

You simply smirk back at him, before he pulls you into a heated kiss.  
***  
Kenny sits, sprawled out on a bench in front of the school Monday morning. He watches your bundled up form stalk towards him, and he raises his hand in greeting. 

Wordlessly, you shove a ten dollar bill into his chest, before sheepishly walking away, not wanting to be late for class. Kenny’s laughter catches the attention of some passing students, but you simply ignore him and continue walking.

$10 well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is my first ever south park fanfic ever, i hope it's not completely cringe and horrible lool :$  
> i have a tumblr under the same username, but i decided to post these on here as well.  
> also: some of the dialogue miighhtt be kinda awkward, but im working on making it sound more natural  
> i'd be down to take requests if anybody has any, and i'm also gonna work on some more fics of my own!


End file.
